


夜游

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mandarin, 中文, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 标题：夜游配对：Draco/Harry作者：Ara级别：NC-17声明：我不拥有HarryPotter中所有的人物。警告：……没有吧==+简介：Harry偷偷潜进了图书馆。那儿有他要找的东西。





	夜游

　　  
　　Harry匆忙走进图书馆。空无一人的大厅里只有他的脚步声在书架间回响着，听起来十分诡异。不会有人发现的，他穿着隐形衣呢，Harry安慰着自己。现在他只要能赶在两点之前到达禁书区，今晚就是值得的。  
　　  
　　他的心跳逐渐加快了。Harry屏住呼吸，放轻了脚步。是的，他已经靠近了他要找的地方。他停住了，睁大眼睛来回查看书架上的标签。“就是这儿。”他咕哝道，将手中的灯提高了一些——他得看清楚上面的字。  
　　  
　　Harry谨慎地搜寻着，光线一点点照亮每一本书，偶尔会从书中飘出纸屑，还有本书张开了獠牙试图咬住他的手指。他不得不闪避那些攻击，还要让它们保持安静。  
　　  
　　很快，他找到了他想要的。Harry的脚步停在了书架中间，他想要找的那本书就在这儿，它静静地躺在那里，没有人靠近。  
　　  
　　长舒一口气，Harry掀开了隐形衣，他将煤油灯举高了点，踮起脚想要伸手去够那本书。  
　　  
　　一只手伸出来抓住了他的手腕。Harry险些惊叫出来，他感觉到有人在他耳边呼吸，滚烫的气息吹拂着他的耳垂，使他眩晕。  
　　  
　　“想要这本书，嗯？”DracoMalfoy舔了舔他的耳垂，Harry瑟缩了一下。他感觉到金发的Slytherin浑身散发出邪恶的气息，呼吸经过的地方仿佛有火苗燃烧。但是他的手被Malfoy抓住了，身体也被身后那个高大的男孩圈在怀中，动弹不得。  
　　  
　　“放开我，Malfoy。”Harry一开口便立刻闭上了嘴巴。Draco的气息让他颤栗，他的命令听上去就像在求欢。  
　　  
　　显然Draco也注意到了这一点。他露出一个无声的笑容，将脸贴近Harry的颈后细细地吻着他。黑发的Gryffindor浑身一颤，但是并没有拒绝。Harry咬住了下唇，任由金发肆意舔咬着他的后颈。这种感觉很奇妙，他和DracoMalfoy，半夜里，在图书馆禁书区偷情。  
　　  
　　“专心点，Potter。”Draco叼住他的一小片皮肤，含糊不清地警告道。他的一只手爬上了Harry的胸，开始拉扯Harry的领带。这从来不需要费什么劲，HarryPotter不会去系什么复杂的领结，而且Draco很清楚这是谁的杰作。  
　　  
　　Harry还在犹豫是否该先拿走那本书。可是他按在书脊的手被Draco抓住了，另一只手还拎着灯。他根本没有办法拒绝Draco的爱抚，而后者已经扯掉了他的领带，现在正在轻巧地解开他的扣子。很快，Harry的胸膛暴露在了空气中，Draco揉捏着他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻咬着Harry的皮肤，微妙的刺痛感让Harry从身体深处泛起一种隐秘的快感。  
　　  
　　他终于无法掩饰内心的渴望，Harry迫不及待地向后贴去，他需要更多的爱抚。Draco轻声笑了，他在怀中男孩的耳边呢喃：“等不及了，Mr.Potter?”  
　　  
　　“Yeah。”Harry喘息着答道，他想要转过身去获得更多的亲吻，而Draco制止了他的行为：“熄灯，Dear，抓住架子，让我感受你。”Harry立刻照做。四周暗了下来，黯淡月光透过远处的落地窗，在书架间洒下斑驳的投影。他只能隐约看见书架的轮廓，而身体罩在身后男孩的阴影中。  
　　  
　　这对Draco来说再好不过了。金发的男孩呵出一口气，他的手沿着Harry的腹部一路下滑，伸进了男孩的裤子里。被侵犯的男孩发出了微弱的呻吟，因为他炙热的中心被握在了Draco手中。  
　　  
　　他的手在Harry的阴茎上来回抚动着，冰冷的手指灵活地挑逗着Harry的坚硬。“你可真热情。”Draco在他的耳后留下一个吻，命令道，“脱掉衣服。”  
　　  
　　Harry迫不及待地伸手和他的皮带搏斗，想让躯体从布料中获得解放。“两只手。”Draco善意地提醒他，这换来Harry的一个白眼，他意识到Draco在引诱他：“不，我不会忘记我是来这儿干什么的。”  
　　  
　　“那我会让你忘记。”Draco干脆地说道，他有些等不及了。金发的男孩捉住了黑发男孩的手，好让它一路滑下Harry的前胸和小腹。失去了书架作为支撑，Harry的身体向前倾倒，他的下巴抵在了书架上。  
　　  
　　“别动。”Draco在身后戏谑地说道，“小心它咬掉你的鼻子。”Harry睁大眼睛望着书架，正对着他鼻梁的那本书正在打呼噜。“安静点，我的男孩。”Draco舔舐着Harry的后颈，引导着他的一只手抚慰着他自己，另一只手带着Harry的手在自己身上游走。皮带和扣子已被解开，布料滑了下来，Harry的两条大腿暴露在了空气中。  
　　  
　　这远远不能满足他。Harry呻吟着，彼此肌肤摩擦的感觉好极了，但是他还想要更多。他的头抵在书架上，双唇因为得不到亲吻而张开，呻吟伴随着呵出的雾气消散在空中。  
　　  
　　Draco的手还在引导着他。Harry感觉到自己的手划过了Draco的裤子，轻易地解开搭扣，沿着他小腹的曲线慢慢探进了内裤。当Harry的指尖摸到那些粗硬的毛发时，他感到有一阵电流窜过他的背脊。  
　　  
　　他从来没有采用背后的姿势和Draco相互手淫过，这滋味棒极了。  
　　  
　　“还不够，Harry。”Draco松开了放在Harry阴茎上的手，这引来了Harry不满的叹息。“转过身来，帮我脱衣服。”Draco命令道。他裸露在空气中的阴茎已经硬了，隔着Harry的袍子与Harry的臀缝摩擦着。Draco向后退了一步，这使得Harry有足够的空间转过身来给Draco一个吻。他用力将比他高大的男孩压在了书架上，用一个炽烈的吻来补偿他得不到爱抚的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“等不及了？”Draco在吻的间隙里嘲笑道，他搂住Harry的腰，伸出舌头与男孩嬉戏纠缠。  
　　  
　　他很快没有时间嘲笑我了。Harry混乱地想着，他已经挂在了Draco的身上，将两人的阴茎握在手中套弄着。Draco单手解开了自己的衬衫扣子，另一只手将Harry搂得更加紧密。他的手掌控着Harry的后腰，好让两人的小腹相贴，感受彼此的温度。  
　　  
　　显然Harry也享受着，他唇齿间的呜咽说明了一切。Draco趁机脱下了男孩的衬衫和袍子——它们松松垮垮地搭在Harry的肩上，一碰就滑落了。  
　　  
　　Harry终于完全暴露在他的视线里——这可真是个好风景。Draco欣赏着他怀中的男孩，腾出一只手够着了他的魔杖，杖尖顺着Harry的脊背一路向下，轻轻点了点男孩的股缝。  
　　  
　　他立刻感觉到身后一阵冰凉，那些黏腻的胶体让Harry忍不住翘起屁股扭动着。Draco丢开魔杖，将手伸了进去。  
　　  
　　尽管男孩的身体早就习惯被如此对待，他的内部依旧十分紧致。Harry想要向后迎合着Draco的探索，Draco制止了他。“我喜欢自己来。”他舔了舔Harry诱人的唇瓣说道，“现在，取悦我。”  
　　  
　　Harry顺从地将他的唇瓣转移了方向，他对Draco锁骨的吮吸让金发的男孩发出了愉悦的轻哼，但这没有阻止Draco对Harry的扩张——他顺利地探进了两只手指。Draco在他的身体里搅动着，寻找男孩的前列腺。这花不了多长时间，Draco早已轻车熟路。  
　　  
　　那些美妙的手指和爱抚让Harry开始缓慢地摇动他的屁股，他握着彼此的分身，阴茎相互碰撞，铃口溢出的体液打湿了双方的阴毛。  
　　  
　　“不、准、射。”Draco咬牙说道。他用自己的硕大顶了顶Harry，低声威胁他：“否则我让你明天什么都射不出来。”  
　　  
　　“Fuckyou,Draco!”Harry低喘一声，他控制不住地痉挛了。精液从他的龟头喷溅出来，洒在Draco的小腹上。他摆动着臀部，高潮之后的酥麻快感让他无法站立。  
　　  
　　“不知道是谁干谁呢。”Draco探进了第三根手指。Harry身体因为高潮而松软，陷入Draco的怀抱里，也方便了金发男孩在他身后的扩张。  
　　  
　　“你弄痛我了。”Harry有气无力地抗议道，Draco的阴茎还握在他的手里，Harry用自己半硬的分身蹭着Draco，指尖蘸取两人小腹上的精液，拨弄着另一个男孩的大家伙。  
　　  
　　“引人入胜的润滑。”Draco赞美了一句。Harry脸颊泛红，细密的汗珠让他的身体更加诱人。Draco再也无法忍耐，他抽出手指，架起Harry的双腿让他悬空了。黑发男孩惊呼出声，他不得不抓住离自己最近的书架以保持平衡。  
　　  
　　他的脚踝被Draco牢牢抓住，迷人的金发男孩用胯部顶了顶Harry的屁股，龟头擦过他的股缝。“保持平衡。”Draco轻声说道。Harry还想问为什么，可他已经说不出话来了，一个巨大而光滑的东西顶进了他的身体。  
　　  
　　Draco的动作很轻，他固定着Harry的腰，扶着自己的肉棒让它慢慢地插入了Harry，后者不得不仰起头，被动接受Draco的入侵  
　　  
　　月光渐渐倾斜，爬上了Harry的胸口。“该死的。”他无声地咒骂了一句，可Draco看清了他的口型。  
　　  
　　“你太大了。”他埋怨道，Draco的回应是一记深埋。“不这么大无法满足你。”Draco咬住了Harry的唇，将男孩可能的抱怨都吃了进去。他不会有机会让Harry对他有任何怨言的，就像Draco曾经声明过的那样，他能够完全满足Harry。  
　　  
　　Draco用力地顶着Harry，每一次撞击都因为体位而变得十分深入。Harry的阴茎早就立起来了，它顶着Draco的小腹，毛发蹭在Draco的肚子上有些扎人。  
　　  
　　“摸摸我，Draco。”Harry乞求道，他的双手因抓住书架而无法移动，他渴望更多的快感，可是无法动弹。Draco正忙着享受男孩的紧致和甜美，Harry的双腿因为抽插而在空中上下颠簸。  
　　  
　　“说‘请’。”Draco不停地滑出，进入，他的阴囊拍打着Harry的屁股，水渍从两个人连接的地方溢出，打湿他的毛发和大腿。  
　　  
　　“请……”Harry呜咽着，他受不了了。Draco抽出一只手抚摸上Harry的火热，而后者立刻用自己强有力的双腿夹住了Draco的腰。“干我！”他哭叫着，湿润的发丝贴在脸上，汗水沿着他的脸颊滑落。Draco探过身子去够他的唇，四片唇瓣就像天生契合一般贴在一起，他热烈地吮吸着Harry。  
　　  
　　强有力的撞击持续了一会儿，Draco感觉到了Harry内壁的紧缩，他加快了抽插的速度，他知道男孩已经临近高潮。  
　　  
　　Draco低吼一声，他一手托住了Harry的臀瓣，另一只手快速撸动着Harry的勃起。精液从Harry的后穴溢出，Draco的小腹也沾满了Harry的液体。  
　　  
　　高潮的尾韵让Draco目眩神晕。他靠在Harry身上喘息了一阵，将男孩从书架上抱下来。阴茎因为两人的动作在Harry的甬道里滑动，带出Draco的爱液。Harry不自然地收缩着后穴，内射让他感觉有些奇怪，但是心理上的满足感远远超过了一切。  
　　  
　　Draco坐在他们的衣服上，手中抱着他的男孩。“这次感觉如何？”他咬着爱人的耳垂，舌头探进了Harry的耳道，温柔地舔弄着。Harry的身体因为这个亲密的动作而扭动起来。“痒，Draco。”他略微迟钝地躲避着Draco的舔咬，笑着说道，“但是感觉不赖。”  
　　  
　　“是你感觉最美妙的一次吗？”Draco追问道。  
　　  
　　男孩停止了躲避。他拉开彼此的距离，望进Draco灰蓝色的眼睛。Draco也回望着他，双眼在柔和的月色中映出温柔的微光。  
　　  
　　“我不会告诉你，Draco。”他狡黠地笑起来，说道。Draco的侧脸藏在黑暗中，Harry看不清他的表情。他还想说些什么，但是某些变化让他惊叫了起来。  
　　  
　　“你又硬了！”Harry气急败坏地叫道，“你干嘛不把它给拔出来？”  
　　  
　　“对一个17岁的男孩来说，一晚上一次实在难以满足。”Draco坏笑着搂住了他眼前的男孩。“既然你还有力气评论，那么我会干到你说不出话来。”  
　　  
　　Harry再次为此而呻吟起来。性欲旺盛不是一个人的错，因为他也硬了。  
　　  
　　“我想让你撑在那儿干一次。”Draco抽出了他的肉棒，这换来了Harry不满的吼声。但是男孩很快站了起来，他拉起了Harry，将男孩压在了书架上。“刚才我就想这么做了，你看不到我显然会更刺激。”Draco恶魔般的声音像羽毛一样挠着他的心，让他难以忍耐。迫不及待地撑住书架，Harry背对着Draco张开了他的双腿。  
　　  
　　Draco因为这样的美景而硬得发痛。他迫不及待地进入了Harry，两人都因为结合而发出叹息。当Draco再一次操干着Harry时，男孩享受的呻吟令Draco身在云端。“用力干我，再快点！”Draco满足了Harry的要求，他抓住男孩的大腿根部快速地进出着，每一次都顶到他尖叫。  
　　  
　　精液顺着Harry的大腿流下来，Draco冲入Harry的最深处，用力碾磨着，股间的滑腻感令人愉悦。男孩的大声呻吟因为Draco手指的插入而被阻断了，Draco沾着Harry唾液的双手来到了男孩的胸前，他拉扯着Harry的乳尖，在男孩的肩膀上留下吻痕。  
　　  
　　“Draco！我要……哦，我要射……”Harry伸手去抚慰自己，他快速侍弄着自己的勃起，想要得到释放。  
　　  
　　Draco重新大力冲撞起来，直到他和Harry同时解放。  
　　  
　　“WonderfulNight。”Harry嘀咕了一声，他扭过头去接受了Draco的亲吻。他太累了。睡神已经控制了他的大脑。  
　　  
　　“安心睡，Harry。”身后的金发男孩朝他保证，“我会将你送回去的。”  
　　  
　　“Hum……Hateyou。”Harry呢喃道，他靠在Draco身上沉沉地睡去。一切都与他无关了。  
　　  
　　第二天清晨，当阳光将Harry唤醒，他还沉浸在对昨晚美好的回味中。他和Draco在图书馆疯狂地做爱。他缩在被窝里甜滋滋地想着，又翻了一个身。  
　　  
　　但是他们为什么会去图书馆做？哦，该死的！  
　　  
　　Harry猛地坐起来。“我会让你忘记的。”Draco戏谑的声音回荡在他的脑海里。他立刻起身拿起他的衣服——它们被整齐地叠在了他的床头。他迅速穿戴好，旋风一般冲了出去，过了一会，他又回来将打好的领带套在了领子上。  
　　  
　　当他来到HogwartsHall时，Hermione已经在等他了。“Ron呢？”蓬蓬头的赫发女巫不耐烦地问道。“呃，大概在睡觉。”Harry尴尬地从口袋里摸出他的眼镜，架在鼻梁上。Hermione只是打量了他一眼，发表评论：“我发现你每个星期总有那么几天领带是整齐的，难道你只会在固定的几天学会打领带吗？”  
　　  
　　Harry的脸涨红了。他没有回答，只是坐下来默默的吃起他的早餐。过了几分钟Ron衣冠不整地冲了进来，他和Hermione关于仪表的例行对话又开始了。Harry心不在焉地吃着早餐，他的眼光一直在Slytherin的长桌上来回扫视着。  
　　  
　　直到早餐时间快要结束时DracoMalfoy才慢悠悠地走进了大厅。Harry的视线停在了金发男孩的手上。  
　　  
　　那是一本书。Harry站了起来。他看着Draco懒洋洋地朝他去了一个飞吻，走到Slytherin长桌边坐下。“你去哪儿了？”Pansy好奇地问道。“图书馆，我忽然想起我有一本很重要的书没有借出来。”Draco简单解释了一下，他朝Harry扬了扬手中的书。“早上好，亲爱的。昨晚睡得好吗？”  
　　  
　　Harry阴沉的开口：“非常好。”他简直不敢相信，Draco竟然把那本书拿在手里带到了HogwartsHall！  
　　  
　　Hermione看了看时间，问道：“Harry，你跟我们还是Malfoy走？上课时间快到了。”  
　　  
　　“他跟我一起。”Draco抢先说道，他扬了扬手中的书，他拉着Harry走了出去。  
　　  
　　“我说过你会忘记你要去禁书区干什么的。”Draco将他拉到了走廊凹室中拉上帘子说道。Harry只是抱臂看着他：“你竟然把它带到了HogwartsHall！”  
　　  
　　“或者你想销毁？”Draco扬起了一边眉毛，“要知道，上面还有你的精液呢。”  
　　  
　　“你敢说出来！”Harry慌张的表情逗乐了金发的Slytherin。他就知道不应该答应Draco的要求，在有求必应屋复习的时候来上一次。  
　　  
　　“它会一直在‘已借出’状态的。”Draco在他的额头上印了一个吻，拉起黑发男孩的手说道，“现在，我们该去上课了。”  
　　  
　　E.N.D  
　　  
　　


End file.
